Kuroko's World
by Lawiki
Summary: Kuroko est un adolescent sage, attentif. Il a beaucoup d'amis qui l'entourent et qui partagent avec lui sa passion pour le basket. Pourtant, certaines personnes lui disent qu'ils ne font pas partie du même monde… [OS]


_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me voici pour un petit OS sans prétention ! J'ai eu cette idée il n'y a pas très longtemps, et je me suis décidée à l'écrire !**_  
 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous retrouve à la fin !**_

 _ **Titre : **"Kuroko's World"_

 _ **Résumé** :Kuroko est un adolescent sage, attentif. Il a beaucoup d'amis qui l'entour et qui partage avec lui sa passion pour le basket. Pourtant, certaines personnes lui disent qu'ils ne font pas partie du même monde... _

_**Genre : ** Hurt/Comfort_

 _ **No Pairing. Personnage... OCC ?**_

 _ **Rating :** K+ ou T ... J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Il n'y a rien de choquant dans cet OS, juste un sujet particulier..._

 _ **Disclaimer : ** Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !_

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 **~KUROKO'S WORLD ~**

* * *

 **-Monsieur ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Hum ? Lui ? Oh, c'est Kuroko Tetsuya. Il est… assez particulier.**

* * *

Kuroko était assis sur un banc, dans le parc, près d'un terrain de basket-ball. Un livre à la main, il profitait du temps printanier que lui offrait cette douce journée. Cela faisait un certain moment qu'il n'avait plus pris de temps pour lui. Il y a toujours l'un de ses amis pour lui tenir compagnie d'habitude. Oh, il ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire, sa vie serait beaucoup moins amusante sans eux. Mais ça, beaucoup de personnes n'arrivent pas à le comprendre.

Le parc où il se trouve est presque vide. Seulement quelques personnes vont et viennent sans se soucier réellement de lui. Pour dire, il se sentirait presque seul.

Il relève la tête de son livre pour observer ce qu'il se passe aux alentours. Ce sont toujours les mêmes personnes qui traversent les allées du parc, rien de bien surprenant pour le jeune homme. Il y était habitué.

Comme s'il avait entendu son appel silencieux, l'un de ses amis arrive vers lui, ballon orange sous le bras. Aomine Daiki était celui qui était le plus sensible aux états d'âme de Kuroko. Étant sa lumière, il était le mieux placé pour comprendre le petit bleu et agir en fonction de ses humeurs.

Aomine se met devant lui, lui faisant de l'ombre. Arborant son sourire espiègle, le grand métisse lui propose de faire un match.

 **-C'est fou Aomine-kun, tu arrives toujours au moment où je commence à me sentir un peu seul. C'est amusant. -** dit-il de son air naturellement inexpressif.

 ** _-Ça, c'est parce qu'on est connecté Tetsu ! L'ombre et la lumière ! Allez, viens, je vais te mettre ta branlée sur le terrain ! Trop de bla bla, pas assez d'action !_**

 **-Hai, Aomine-kun.**

Kuroko pose son livre sur le banc et suit Aomine sur le terrain. Sans une parole de plus, ils commencent à jouer. Évidemment, Kuroko n'arrive pas à tenir tête à l'As, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'un et l'autre ne trouvent pas une certaine harmonie à jouer ensemble. Au bout de quelques paniers, Aomine reprend la parole.

 ** _-Oï, Tetsu, ça te dit qu'on essaye de voir ce que font les autres ?! Kise va encore faire une crise s'il sait qu'on joue sans lui…_**

 **-T'inquiéterais-tu pour Kise-kun, Aomine-kun ?**

 ** _-Nan, mais j'ai pas envie de l'entendre geindre le blondinet ! Alors ?!_**

 **-Comme tu veux, Aomine-kun.**

Sans attendre, Aomine prend son téléphone et envoie un message groupé au reste de la bande. A peine deux minutes plus tard, ils ne sont plus deux sur le terrain, mais six. C'est étrange cette sensation, Kuroko a parfois l'impression qu'ils se téléportent tous au gré de leurs envies.  
Le premier à se faire réellement entendre, c'est bien évidemment Kise, qui s'est encore une fois jeté sur le pauvre petit bleu. Aomine n'a pas eu le temps de le rattraper cette fois !

 ** _-Kurokocchi ! Je suis content que tu aies pensé à nous contacter ! J'aurai été triste que tu ne nous invites pas !_**

 ** _-Oï ! Kise ! C'est moi qui vous ai contacté, alors lâche Tetsu !_**

 _ **-Bouuuh… méchant Aominecchi…** -_ de fausses larmes faisaient déjà leur chemin sur ses joues claires.

Kuroko regarde fixement ses amis présents sur le terrain. Aomine n'a jamais été très partageur et Kise toujours un peu trop expressif. Les échanges entre eux se font très souvent électriques. Il a parfois l'impression d'être le seul à réellement voir les tensions entre eux, sûrement parce que les autres s'en désintéressent totalement.  
Akashi s'approche de lui pour lui caresser la tête.

 ** _-Tout va bien Tetsuya ? Ils ne t'ont plus embêté ?_**

 **-Non, Akashi-kun. Pour le moment, ça va.**

 ** _-Bien. Si les choses évoluent, dis-le moi, je m'en chargerai._**

 **-Hai, Akashi-kun.**

Un grand adolescent aux cheveux violets se place ensuite auprès de Kuroko. Murasakibara lui donne un bonbon et lui tapote doucement la tête. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il supplie déjà Kuroko du regard, pour ne pas l'obliger à jouer avec eux.

 ** _-Kuro-chin, je peux ne pas jouer ? Je suis fatigué…_**

 ** _-Tu devrais jouer Murasakibara, nous ne sommes pas venu pour flemmarder._**

Évidemment, c'est sans compter sur Midorima, d'un caractère plus strict et plus introverti que les autres. Ses cheveux verts se font légèrement relevés lorsqu'il remonte ses lunettes avec son index et son majeur. Dans sa main droite se trouve l'objet chanceux du jour : une boite de bonbons à la menthe. Kuroko peut voir que Midorima tient toujours autant à sa chance.

 ** _-Bon, on est là pour jouer et pour la parlote ?!_** \- dit Aomine, commençant à s'ennuyer.

 ** _-Nous allons jouer Daiki, bien évidemment, ne soit pas aussi présomptueux._** \- Akashi, les bras croisés, donnait l'air d'avoir le contrôle sur tout le groupe.

 **-Hai, Aomine-kun. Mais avant cela… Momoi-san n'est pas là ?**

Il ne faut pas un mot de plus pour qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses vienne en courant vers les six joueurs. Une fois à leur niveau, le demoiselle ne peut s'empêcher de serrer l'ombre dans ses bras, quitte à l'étouffer entre sa poitrine.

 ** _-Tetsuuuuuuu-kun ! Désolée je suis en retard ! Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça ?! Ne t'en fais pas Tetsu-kun, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !_**

 ** _-C'est bon Satsu, tu vas nous le tuer là, lâche le ! Tsss..._**

 ** _-Ne soit pas méchant Dai-chan !_**

Une fois cette petite altercation terminée, les six joueurs se placent sur le terrain, tandis que Momoi se prépare à faire l'entre-deux. Le match commence, en équipe de trois contre trois.

Kuroko est heureux auprès de ses amis.

Beaucoup de choses les séparent, que ce soit leurs physiques, leurs caractères, leurs idéaux, mais s'il y a bien un élément sur lequel ils sont tous d'accord, c'est le basket. Lorsqu'ils jouent, plus rien ne compte à par la balle et l'accord de leur corps au rythme du jeu. Plus rien ne compte, ni les personnes qui passent en leurs jetant des coups d'oeil, ni les commentaires parfois déplacés. Kuroko préfère écouter Aomine dans ces moments là : Ils sont jaloux. Les personnes faisant partie de la génération des miracles sont les meilleurs, eux ne peuvent pas comprendre ça. Que ce soit leur amour pour le basket ou le lien qui les unis.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils décident de faire une pause pour que Kuroko puisse se reposer. Ce dernier n'attend pas plus pour se poser sur le banc et boire une grande gorgée d'eau. Akashi se dirige vers lui, laissant les autres à leurs étirements ou leurs one-on-one.

 ** _-Tout se passe bien Tetsuya ?_**

 **-Oui Akashi-kun, merci d'être venu.**

 ** _-C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, je me devais bien de faire acte de présence. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, quelque part, tu nous as tous sauvé. Tu as continué de nous protéger tout le long et fait en sorte que nous revenions. Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir. Et nous sommes revenus et nous reviendrons toujours._**

 **-Je ne pense pas mériter autant d'attention, Akashi-kun, je ne fais que ce qui me semble juste.**

 ** _-Ne sois pas aussi modeste Tetsuya, tu nous as toujours protégé dans l'ombre._**

 **-C'est mon rôle Akashi-kun.**

 ** _-Si tu le penses Tetsuya, c'est bien. Nous serons là pour te protéger également, alors ne te laisse pas faire. Veux-tu bien faire ça pour nous ?_**

 **-Hai, Akashi-kun.**

 _ **-Tu n'es pas que l'ombre Tetsuya, tu es aussi le gardien de la génération des miracles…-** _ Chuchote Akashi près de l'oreille du turquoise.

Kuroko lève les yeux vers le ciel et laisse ses pensées l'envahir. Il les a toujours admiré et se sentir comme leur égal est plus que plaisant pour lui. Ils ont dû passer par beaucoup d'épreuves tous ensemble, mais ils ne se sont jamais réellement séparés. Ils ont toujours réussi à se retrouver. Beaucoup ont essayé de les éloigner les uns des autres, mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné. La génération des miracles est plus forte que cela. Ils sont plus que soudés, on pourrait presque les considérer comme une unité. Kuroko sourit à cette pensée. Ils sont plus forts qu'eux.

Il reprend conscience au son de chuchotements. Quelques personne se sont approchées du terrain et les observent, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher leurs messes-basses.

Aomine lance le ballon à Kuroko et se dresse de toute sa hauteur, en fixant ces impertinents d'un regard noir.

 ** _-T'inquiète pas Tetsu. T'en occupe pas. De toute façon, ils comprennent rien !_**

Kuroko baisse la tête vers le ballon, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Les autres joueurs se sont approchés de lui, comme pour dissuader quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Il tourne le ballon entre ses mains.

 **-Aomine-kun a raison, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.**

* * *

 **-Monsieur ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Hum ? Lui ? Oh, c'est Kuroko Tetsuya. Il est… assez particulier.**

Kagami venait de trouver un nouvel emploi. Il visitait les lieux avec le directeur, quand ses yeux ont été attirés par le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises. Posé sur un banc, un ballon de basket entre les mains, il avait l'air différent des autres.

- **Il…** \- Kagami se fait couper par le directeur.

 **-Accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau si vous voulez en parler.**

Sans un mot de plus, Kagami suit le directeur à travers les différents couloirs. Arrivés dans le bureau, le maître des lieux invite le nouvel interne à prendre un siège. Kagami patiente, attendant que son aîné prenne la parole.

 **-Bien… Comment je pourrais vous expliquer ça... Kuroko Tetsuya est un garçon assez compliqué. Très reculé sur lui-même, peu de présence, il a rapidement sombré dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre.**

 **-Vous voulez dire qu'il a des hallucinations ?** \- Dit-il avec un certain doute dans la voix...

 **-En résumé, oui. Voyez-vous, il passe la plupart de son temps seul. Il ne cherche pas à se lier aux autres et je ne pourrai même pas vous dire s'il a conscience d'où il se trouve. Il n'est pas méchant, mais sa maladie l'a rattrapé et aujourd'hui, nous ne savons pas s'il peut s'en sortir. S'il veut s'en sortir.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir…**

Le médecin soupire et se frotte les yeux avant de reprendre. C'est si compliqué à expliquer ?

 **-Kuroko Tetsuya est l'un de nos patients que nous ne pouvons pas aider. Il refuse totalement de l'aide et ne cherche pas à se soigner. Si je devais résumé sa maladie, il n'est pas seul dans sa tête.**

 **-Donc, il est schizophrène ?**

C'est l'idée la plus probable qui traverse Kagami. C'est malheureusement le cas le plus mis en avant et où nous faisons le plus d'amalgames. Kagami vient d'en faire un, sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

 **-Y'a de ça, mais plus précisément, nous pourrions rapporter son cas en tant que trouble de la personnalité. Si vous voulez, nous retrouvons un trouble schizophrénique assez conséquent chez ce patient, doublé d'un syndrome délirant. Il voit, entend et interagit avec différentes personnalités.**

 **-D'où le fait qu'il parle tout seul. Il a vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui. A-t-il subi un traumatisme important pour en arriver à créer une autre personnalité ?**

 **-La maladie de Kuroko n'est pas réellement lié à un traumatisme brut, disons plutôt que c'est évolutif. Kuroko Tetsuya a toujours été effacé. Beaucoup de personnes l'ignorait, ne le voyait pas au sens propre du terme. Cette solitude l'a, je pense, complètement envahie et il est entré dans la première phase de sa maladie, la phase prodromique. Pour se protéger de la rupture que son esprit a fait avec le monde réel, il a créé des personnalités différentes. Mais si ce n'était qu'une personnalité… non, il s'agit de six personnalités qui ont été identifiées chez ce patient.**

Kagami prend un temps pour assimiler les informations. Six personnalités ? C'est plus que rare, en moyenne, nous retrouvons une à trois personnalités dans ce genre de psychose.

 **-Kuroko ne fait qu'intéragir avec ses personnalités... ou ses personnalités interagissent également avec lui ?**

Le directeur fait une pause avant de répondre au nouvel interne. Cherchant le réel sens de sa question, il se dit qu'il vaut mieux lui parler en toute franchise. Il sera amené à croiser Kuroko Tetsuya pendant un long moment, et il voudrait mieux qu'il ait toutes les clés en main pour comprendre le cas de ce patient.

 **-Si vous me demandez si Kuroko Tetsuya laisse parfois sa place à ses différentes personnalités ? Oui, lorsque la situation le dépasse, il laisse une de ses personnalités prendre sa place. Il se protège de cette façon. Au début, ça ne le faisait pas, mais il s'est enfoncé dans ses croyances et son état n'a fait qu'empirer. Aujourd'hui, chacune de ses personnalités à un nom, une apparence, une histoire… pour lui tout du moins. Vous disiez tout à l'heure qu'il parlait seul… Mais parfois, nous le voyons prendre le comportement de ses personnalités. C'est comme cela que nous avons réussi à les identifier petit à petit.**

 **-Certaines sont-elles dangereuses ? Pour lui ou pour les médecins ?**

 **-Oui et non. Elles ne sont pas dangereuses dans le sens où Kuroko les contrôlent encore un minimum. Nous avons peur, qu'un jour, ses différentes personnalités prennent le pas et puissent interagir avec nous comme bon leurs semblent. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, bien heureusement. Il est vrai qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir Akashi ou Aomine en face de nous. Ce n'est jamais bon.**

 **-Donc chaque personnalité est identifiable ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur eux ?**

 **-Faites attention à ne pas parler comme si elles existaient vraiment. C'est dangereux pour le patient d'aller dans son sens. Bien… Pour où commencer ? Nous savons aujourd'hui que Kuroko a créé ses personnalités par rapport à son caractère. Il a construit des personnages qui lui sont totalement opposés. Tandis que lui, personne ne le voyait, il a créé des personnalités fortes et charismatiques. Il les appelle ses lumières. Un seul point commun les rassemblent réellement, c'est le basket-ball.**

 **Le premier a être apparu, je crois que c'était Aomine Daiki. Kuroko le décrit comme un grand métisse aux cheveux bleus, plus foncés que les siens. Il peut être assez dangereux, étant quelque peu violent par moment. D'après Kuroko toujours, c'est un As au basket-ball. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus sur cette personnalité, mais elle peut être vraiment impressionnante, c'est généralement elle qui prend la place de Kuroko quand celui-ci perd pied.**

 **Ensuite, est venu Akashi Seijuro. Une personnalité tout aussi complexe que notre patient je dois dire. C'est un garçon aux yeux vairons, pas beaucoup plus grand que notre patient, avec un regard assez fou. Kuroko le considère comme étant "l'empereur". Manipulateur, dirigeant, c'est "lui" qui échafaude tous les plans pour que Kuroko ne prenne pas ses médicaments et qu'ils ne disparaissent pas. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, si je peux parler ainsi. Il est juste apparu pour nous dire une seule phrase : "Faites du mal à Tetsuya, et c'est moi qui me chargerai de vous". On essaye au mieux de canaliser cette personnalité, qui nous parait la plus dangereuse d'entre toutes.**

 **Nous avons eu par la suite Momoi, seule présence féminine de ses personnalités. Jeune fille décrit comme souriante, les cheveux roses. Aucun danger venant de celle-ci, elle représente la douceur et l'intérêt dont Kuroko a besoin. Kuroko l'a créé en tant que fille amoureuse de lui, et amie d'enfance d'Aomine Daiki.**

 **C'est quand est apparu Kise Ryouta que les choses ont changé. Les personnalités se sont beaucoup plus manifestées et Kuroko a vraiment commencé à parler avec elles. C'est là qu'elles ont commencé à toutes avoir une histoire. En soit, Kise n'est pas méchant, il reste une personnalité joyeuse et joviale, un blondinet qui attire beaucoup l'attention et qui en demande beaucoup. Tout le contraire de Kuroko, si vous voulez.**

 **Midorima Shintaro et Murasakibara Atsushi sont les deux dernières personnalités. Moins présentes et plus discrètes, le premier est un grand garçon aux cheveux verts qui porte des lunettes, alors que le second est un immense garçon aux cheveux violets. Midorima représente le côté intelligent et spirituel et Murasakibara le côté gourmand et fainéant qu'on a jamais autorisé à Kuroko. Ils n'en sont pas moins aussi impressionnants que les autres quand on essaye d'approcher notre patient. Le réel problème avec Midorima ce sont… ces objets chanceux. Il exécute les ordres d'Akashi et remplace les médicaments de Kuroko par des placebos. Des bonbons à la menthe généralement. Dans ces moments-là, c'est bien Kuroko qui fait l'échange, mais il affirmera que ce n'est pas lui et qu'il n'y est pour rien.**

 **Tous forment un groupe que Kuroko a appelé "La génération des miracles".**

 **\- C'est… vraiment complexe...**

 **\- C'est le cas de le dire. Je dois avouer que moi-même, j'ai parfois du mal à croire que les personnalités de Kuroko n'existent pas. Il y croit tellement qu'il arrive parfois à nous entraîner dans son sens et nous avons tendances à parler d'elles comme de réelles personnes. Cependant, il faut garder en tête que ce n'est qu'une seule et même personne qui réagit et agit. Rien de plus qu'une seule personne, qui a monté des personnalités de toutes pièces, mais, qui est aujourd'hui incapable de différencier le réel de son imaginaire. Il a ressenti le besoin de faire partie d'un groupe, d'être soudé avec d'autres personnes. Ses interactions sociales étant inexistantes, il a choisi de les créer pour combler ce manque.**

 **-Et comment faites-vous pour le soigner ?**

 **-On ne peut pas le soigner. Il refuse tout traitement. Nous pouvons juste faire en sorte que ça ne se complique pas. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?**

Kagami réfléchit. Oui, il aurait encore beaucoup de questions sur ce patient. Mais serait-ce vraiment bon de les poser ?

 **-Euh… non… je ...Non.**

 **-Bien. Vous allez pouvoir commencer dans ce cas. Bienvenue à la clinique psychiatrique _Emil Kraepelin_. J'espère que vous aller apprécier de travailler avec nous.**

 **-De même monsieur. Bonne journée.**

Kagami sort du bureau du directeur et se dirige vers les vestiaires des internes. En chemin, il revoit Kuroko Tetsuya dans le parc. C'est difficile de s'imaginer comment ce patient réagit et comprend les événements. Est-ce qu'il a conscience que ces personnalités n'existent pas ? Est-ce qu'il a parfois des éclairs de lucidité ? Kagami en doute beaucoup. Sa psychose est beaucoup trop encrée pour qu'il ai réellement conscience des choses.

Pour le moment, Kagami doit se concentrer sur le fait que Kuroko n'est pas le seul patient de la clinique. Si il ne veut pas être soigné, c'est dommage pour lui, mais d'autres patients attendent des soins…

* * *

 ** _-Dis-leur Tetsu que ce sont eux les malades ! C'est quoi ce bordel encore !_**

 ** _-Tetsuya, nous sommes avec toi, alors ne panique pas !_**

 ** _-Tetsu-kun, les laisse pas faire…_**

 ** _-Kurokocchi, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent faire exactement ?! Ils veulent nous tuer ?!_**

 ** _-Kuro-chin, j'ai faim, dis-leur plutôt de me donner à manger… Sinon on va les écraser…_**

 ** _-Kuroko, c'est à toi de faire quelque chose._**

Ses amis sont très inquiets. Il les voit s'agiter devant lui en faisant des grands gestes, pour la plupart. Ils veulent encore les séparer...

Les médecins essayent encore de faire prendre les médicaments à Kuroko. Après sa discussion avec Akashi, il a décidé de faire face lui-même pour les protéger.

 **-Kuroko-kun, il faut que tu les prennes. Nous ne voulons pas tuer tes… amis…. mais il faut que tu prennes conscience de la réalité et ces médicaments t'aideront !**

 **-Je refuse. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous les traitez comme s'ils n'existaient pas, comme si j'étais fou. Je ne suis pas fou !**

 ** _-Bien dit Tetsu !_**

 ** _-Si tu veux que je prennes la relève pour leur expliquer Tetsuya, n'hésites pas une seconde._**

 **-Ce sont mes amis. Ce sont les seuls qui m'ont vu et qui sont restés avec moi. Tuer est une crime, vous le savez ? Il n'y a qu'eux qui me comprennent…**

Kagami assiste à la scène, prenant conscience petit à petit à quel point Kuroko Tetsuya est atteint par sa maladie.  
Mais au fond, l'interne ne peux pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne fait de mal à personne. Il a l'air plus heureux comme ça. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux un imaginaire qui fait du bien ou une réalité qui fait mal ?

… Alors… Même si ces personnes ne sont que des chimères créées de toutes pièces, des hallucinations… n'est-ce pas mieux de le laisser dans son monde ?

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route..._**  
 ** _J'avoue que je l'ai posté avec énormément d'appréhension sur votre avis ! J'ai peur de vous avoir un peu embrouillé avec les termes médicaux._**  
 ** _Donc, petit lexique :_**

La **schizophrénie** **(ou trouble schizophrénique)** est une psychose, c'est-à-dire une maladie mentale dont le malade n'est pas conscient (contrairement à la névrose) et caractérisée par la perte du contact avec la réalité et par des troubles plus ou moins graves de la personnalité.

Le **trouble délirant (ou syndrôme délirant)** est un terme diagnostique dénotant un trouble mental psychotique qui est caractérisé par un ou plusieurs délires. Il y a les délires dénués de sens et les délires non-dénués de sens. Ces derniers sont basés sur de fausses idées, mais peuvent parfaitement être plausibles. Le patient est très investi dans son délire, lequel envahit tous les éléments de son esprit.

La **psychose** désigne une maladie grave causée par un dysfonctionnement du cerveau pouvant être traité. Une personne psychotique perd contact avec la réalité. La maladie change sa façon de penser ou de se comporter, ses croyances... Ces psychoses peut frapper n'importe qui, homme ou femme. Les symptômes psychotiques font généralement leur apparition entre l'âge de 16 ans et 30 ans. Parfois, la psychose se manifeste petit à petit et ses symptômes risquent de passer inaperçus ou d'être ignorés durant les premiers stades de la maladie. Dans d'autres cas, les symptômes apparaissent subitement et sont apparents pour la personne atteinte et pour son entourage. Ces symptômes diffèrent d'une personne à l'autre et peuvent varier avec le temps. La manifestation initiale des symptômes s'appelle «premier épisode psychotique».

 _ **Si vous avez des questions, que vous avez du mal avec certains termes, n'hésitez pas à poser la question, j'y répondrai du mieux que je peux. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, je ne suis pas médecin, et je fais avec les connaissances que j'ai. C'est juste une histoire sans prétention !**_

 _ **Je trouvais que Kuroko était un très bon personnage pour écrire sur ce sujet... N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


End file.
